


Brave Soldier Boy

by moonewriting



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonewriting/pseuds/moonewriting
Summary: Philza has a Leaves from the vines moment mon the Dream SMP.
Kudos: 15





	Brave Soldier Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on newer projects while I trying to get back my others works. Sorry about the wait but I hope I can continue updating new stories until I can continue the others.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing is worse than burying your children.

Philza had always enjoyed being alone. But now it reminded him of the harsh reality he was facing.

He was burying the only remnants of his youngest son. Not a body, not what he last has with his. No, Philza was burying the discs. Shoving vines and leaves out of the way to bury discs.

Cat and Mellohi.

The only thing that remained to remind him of his son. Fucking discs. Two now priceless artifacts Tommy valued above all else. Fucking items that ended and started wars. And somehow out of everything that was all Phil could bury. Stupid little things he held with so much attachment, only to slowly place them into the hole. Items that could so easily have been buried on the beach. That beach. At the shore of a foaming ocean. Tiny shell just as fragile as Phil's heart. He had to.

Retrieving them had been nearly impossible. Philza could remember his argument with Tubbo like it was only moments ago. But that was nearly a month in the past. He remembers disowning the boy then and there. He felt nothing seeing Tubbo's tears. Phil didn't care if the traitor was once his. It was obvious, no one, not a single member of their family had tried.

Wilbur had slipped into insanity before dying at Phil's hand. Leaving behind two younger brothers and a distressed father. Tubbo had fucking exiled Tommy. They all know had it been the other way round, Tommy would have fought to his, to his last life. But none would do the same for him. Even Philza himself had ignored the obvious hints of ongoings.

When he had arrived to stay with Techno he hadn't spared his own son a glance. And then he dared to betray him. Blowing up everything the boy fought for with none other than Dream.

The green fucking bastard.

His son's manipulator. His abuser.

Philza realized the truth far too late.

Now he had to face the consequences. He was to bury not even a body, but items that only now held any weight to them. He had to fight the very man that drove his son over the edge. The man that sent his son, marching out like a soldier. His little boy who grew up in war. His brave little soldier, gone never to come home. Like before they were simply feathers easily discarded to the wind. But now. Now they were worlds never seen. Hopes and achievements never succeeded. Life never regained.

In the moment Philza Minecraft was alone. He had no friends, no family. Nothing to call his. He would never call anything his own. There's no home for him to return to. So he marched on.


End file.
